


Her Companion Taught Her

by Katherine



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey, Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Companions, Companions are Companions, F/M, Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a Companion in Terre d'Ange were a Companion as of Valdemar.</p>
<p> <em>That one's beloved very mind is shared with another can be a thing of some strangeness, even for one of Terre d'Ange. When that Companion has horse-shape rather than human, all the more so.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Companion Taught Her

That one's beloved very mind is shared with another can be a thing of some strangeness, even for one of Terre d'Ange. When that Companion has horse-shape rather than human, all the more so.

Once, nestled with Sidonie in one of their secreted skeins of time together, Imriel flinched back a little despite himself when Sidonie said "Amarante taught me." 

Sidonie laughed, the curve of her mouth drawing Imriel nearer to her once more. "Having her in my mind, that is," she said. "She spends time with the stallions."

Sidonie trailed her hand up Imriel's side, sending undeniable shudders through him. "And while we have arts the Companions pay no heed to, the Companions are striking examples of directness."

Not all arts need be subtle, and their remaining hours unwound in direct joy.


End file.
